Shadow's True Love
by s0lshin31004
Summary: Chapter 21 Up! Story of Shadow and Amy and how their love becomes a greater love throughout the story! Jealousy, romance, hate, fights! High School Fic! Come and ReAd!
1. Prolouge

_Italics- Character is Thinking_

_Starts before/after a sentence- Character is performing an action_

**Couplings**

Shadow x Amy x Sonic- Triangle romance at first

Sonic x Jade- Coupling

Rouge x Knuckles x Petal- Triangle romance

Tails x Cream x Charmy- Triangle romance

Tikal likes Shadow

Espio likes Tikal

Magic is a one some

Gangs Sonic, Tails, Espiogang 1 

Shadow, Knuckles, Charmygang 2

Prologue 

This story tells about Shadow's true love and how he found it (not true). This story takes place during high school (S.S. High School) year. This is how the coupling goes. Amy (15) and Sonic (17) used to date, but Sonic was cheating on Amy and was going out with a girl named Petal Racoon (15) at the same time. As Amy and Petal found out, they both left Sonic-leaving Sonic alone. Then, after a couple of weeks, Shadow (17) and Amy started dating, and Sonic started dating Jade the rabbit (16).

At the same time, Rouge (16) started liking Knuckles (17), but Petal started liking Knuckles also. Also, Tails (14) started liking Cream (14) and Charmy (14) started liking Cream too. Tikal (16) likes Shadow but he keeps refusing her, but Espio (16) likes Tikal. There's another character in the story named Magic.

To make this story more "high school" lives, there are gangs in this school. In Sonic's gang there is Sonic, Tails, and Espio. In Shadow's gang there is Shadow, Knuckles, and Charmy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Heartbreak 

"How could you ever do this to us? To me?" asked Amy crying in a river of tears.

"A-Amy, I can explain," said Sonic with words running through his mind.

"Explain what? About how you cheated on both of us? To me?" asked Petal crying her eyes out.

"P-Petal, it's not that. If you would just give me a chance to explain-"

Then, there was a loud, hard slap across his face.

"A-Amy…"

"I trusted you, but you betrayed me. Never show your face in front of me again," said Amy as she walked away with her eyes filled with tears.

"Petal, you trust me don't you?" asked Sonic.

"Trust you? I can't even accept you as a friend anymore. We're done right here and now," answered Petal with anger and sadness in her heart. But before she walked away, she came up to Sonic and gave him a hard slap across his face.

"_Why did I have to do that? You're such an idiot Sonic!" _said Sonic in his mind.

As Amy walked into her classroom, Rouge noticed something was definitely wrong. Rouge was a bat that was in a popular group at school, and so was Amy.

"Amy, what's wrong? Is it Sonic?" asked Rouge with curiosity.

Amy nodded.

"Let me guess. He cheated on you with another girl and you just gave him a nice, hard slap across his face."

Amy looked up, surprised. "How'd you…"

"Been there, done that. Don't worry about it, it happens all the time. It's a high school thing. Get used to it," said Rouge, trying to cheer up Amy.

"Thanks Rouge," answered Amy, wiping away her tears and putting a smile across her face.

As the bell rings, class started.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Perfect Guy 

The next morning as the bell rang, a new student came. When he came in the room got quiet. He was tall, had black hair with red highlights, and all the girls in the class just fell for him. Except Amy, Rouge, Cream, but Tikal fell in love with him that instant. It was like she was under a spell.

"Class, we have a new student today. He transferred from M.R. High School. Why don't you give the class a little introduction about yourself." Said the teacher.

He bowed to the class. "Hey guys, my names Shadow. Hope to have a good year with you guys."

All the girls sighed and was about to faint. While the guys started getting jealous of Shadow.

"Omg, Shadow is such a cool name!" squealed one girl.

"Look at his hair, its so unique!" said another girl.

"He's so hott. He's perfect!" squealed another girl.

"He's mine. I saw him first. No body get him" yelled on of the girls to all the girls in the class.

"Okay class, enough. Shadow, you may take a seat next to Amy Rose. Amy could you raise your hand please?" asked the teacher.

As Amy raised her hand, Shadow started walking towards his desk. As he past, some guys tried to trip him but he had sharp instincts and didn't get tripped at all. Some girls were gazing up at him like he was some god. The girls couldn't get their eyes off of him. It was like they were glued to him.

"Welcome to S.S. High. I'm Amy Rose. If you need any help getting anywhere in the school, just let me know k?" said Amy in an upbeat voice.

"Thanks Amy," he reached his hand out towards her for a handshake.

Amy replied by giving Shadow a handshake, but right then Shadow could feel Amy's warmth smile and hand. He knew right from the start that she was different from any other girls he met.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rivals 

Sonic got into his gym clothes getting ready to run the tracks. All the girls from the sidelines were cheering him on, everybody except Amy. She just sat on the bleachers and ignored Sonic. When Shadow came out all the girls started screaming his name out like he was some kind of celebrity. Shadow first started off with a few push-ups. Actually, a whole bunch of push-ups. He did 100push-ups in 5minutes. It showed that he was strong. When he ran the tracks, he beat Sonic's record by 1milli second. This shocked everyone. Someone actually beat Sonic's record! All the girls ran up to him, screaming his name out.

"SHADOW!" The girls started running towards him.

Sonic, Tails, and Espio was watching him from behind.

"Sonic, you okay?" asked Tails with concern.

Sonic didn't answer. Espio saw Sonic's hand made a fist. He knew that Shadow was going to be his rival.

"Sonic?" said Tails while waving his hand in front of him.

"I'm fine. Let's go," Sonic walked away.

Sonic walked into his next class and saw Shadow in there. _"Why is that hedgehog in this class?" _said Sonic while thinking inside his head. He walked up to Shadow to see if he was the real jerk Sonic thought he was.

"You're Shadow…right?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. The popular, good-looking, and fastest runner in the school," said Sonic sounding conceited.

"Right, I heard about you. From Amy. You know her?" asked Shadow

"What? Did you just say Amy? As in Amy Rose?" asked Sonic in surprise.

"Yeah. Amy Rose. You know her?" asked Shadow again.

"It's a long story. I'll talk to ya later," said Sonic leaving the room.

Sonic was walking through the school hallway thinking about his time with Amy. _"I remember our first date. A walk in the park, with candle lit dinner. Amy liked it a lot. I remember our 1st year anniversary. I gave her a couple ring. She had a big smile on her face with tears streaming down her face."_ Sonic kept thinking about those times until he hit a pole.

"Ouch! Stupid pole!" growled Sonic. Then he saw Amy walking through the hall with her friends. Sonic couldn't get his eyes off of her. Amy noticed Sonic and turned into another hallway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- First Love in the Hallway**

Sonic couldn't get Amy off of his mind. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oww. Sorry, I didn't see you there," said Sonic gathering his stuff.

"It's okay. I should've seen where I was going. I was trying to find my class and didn't pay attention to where I was going," answered the rabbit.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to the school?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. I moved down here last week," answered the rabbit.

"The names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You are?" asked Sonic.

"Jade. Jade the Rabbit," answered Jade.

Sonic looked down and saw a book that belonged to Jade. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Is your next class Chemistry?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Is yours?" asked Jade.

"Yup. I'll walk you there since we're in the same class," answered Sonic with gentlemen-like manners.

At the same time there was another first love in the hallway. A certain bat and an echidna and a raccoon.

"Knuckles, will you walk me to class?" asked Rouge with desperation.

"I can't Rouge. I'm going to be late if I do. Maybe next time," answered Knuckles.

"You always say next time but you never do. Why don't we just break up now!" said Rouge with anger.

"You don't really mean that…do you Rouge?" asked Knuckles.

She just looked away, trying to ignore him.

"Well, since I can't walk you to class, I'll take you shopping. How about that?" asked Knuckles.

"Shopping? Ok!" said Rouge as she brightened up. She gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek and left for class. Knuckles stood where he was while blushing cherry red color. Then a certain raccoon came up to Knuckles and greeted him.

"Wut's up Knuckles?" asked Petal.

"Huh? Oh, hey Petal," snapping out of his dream world.

"Why are you blushing so much?" asked Petal with curiosity.

"I-it's nothing. We should get to class. We're going to be late," answered Knuckles while running to class with Petal running behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- After School**

As Jade opened her locker, there was big commotion in the hallway. There was a girl and two boys walking together. The girl was a rabbit, one of the boy was a fox with 2 tails, and the other one was a bee.

"Tails, get away from Cream! She's mine!" yelled the bee.

"No way Charmy. Creams mine!" yelled Tails.

"You guys don't fight! I don't want your friendship to end over me!" Cream tried to stop their fight but it wasn't working. Jade sighed and this and just walked out the entrance. It started raining down hard and Jade had to walk home. She covered her head with her hands and started running. She was almost soaking wet when an umbrella covered over her head. When she looked to her side, Sonic was there smiling at her.

"Sonic…" said Jade in a surprising tone.

"You're all soaking wet. Here, wear my jacket." Sonic handed her his jacket.

"It's okay. I don't need it." Jade started coughing and sneezing.

"Now you're sick. Just take my jacket. Don't worry about it," said Sonic while handing his jacket to her.

"Thanks," said Jade.

Rouge had come out of the entrance and was about to walk in the rain when a car came up to her.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Rouge.

"Need a ride?" asked Knuckles while rolling down the window.

"Knuckles? I thought you already left," said Rouge with a surprising face.

"Nope. I was waiting for you. I promised to take you shopping today, remember?" asked Knuckles.

Rouge put a big, big, big smile on her face and hopped into the car.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Hottness & Sweetness**

That one day, Amy was walking home in the rain with just a raincoat on. When she got home, she was soaking wet and her face was red. She got into a hot shower. Amy was getting woozy and she was about to faint when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Amy Rose there?" asked Rouge.

"Rouge, why would you ask that? You know I live by myself," said Amy.

"Amy? I didn't notice your voice. It sounded so…raspy. Are you okay? Are you sick Amy?" asked Rouge with a worried voice.

"No. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired, that's all. So what's up Rouge?" asked Amy trying to sound like her usual self.

"Nothing much. Just thought I might check up on you to see how you're doing. I got to get going. There's a major sale going on at the mall right now and I can't miss it! I'll talk to you later," and Rouge hung up. Amy smiled and put the phone down. Amy went to her room to rest, but before she could get there, she fainted.

The next day, girls in his class surrounded Shadow. Everywhere he looked, he could only see girls, but the one person he was looking for was Amy Rose. As the teacher walked in, all the girls scattered to their desk.

"Good Morning class. I'll call attendance," said the teacher as he opened his attendance book. As he went through the list, he didn't see Amy or hear her voice being called "present."

"It seems that Amy Rose is out today. Would anyone like to take her make-up work to her house today?" asked the teacher. When he looked around no one raise his or her hand.

"_This is my chance. My chance to meet Amy." _ Thought Shadow. "I'll take her work to her," answered Shadow while raising his hand. All the girls in the class were admiring him for his generosity, while all the guys were being jealous at Shadow for getting all the attention.

Shadow got dismissed early from school that day. The teacher gave him all of the make-up work for Amy and her address.

"So this is her house," said Shadow in amazement.

The house was big, and had a big front yard. It had a small fountain on one side of the yard and had a tea table on the other side of the yard. When Shadow walked up to the door, the door had a fancy design on it. It was nothing he'd ever seen before. He rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. He rang it again, and still nobody answered. When he turned over the doorknob it opened. He got in and looked around. Inside the house was so luxurious like it was on the outside of the house.

"Wow, Amy must be the daughter of some rich person. The president even," said Shadow in amazement. He walked around the house and fell down on an object. When he got up, he saw Amy lying down on the floor.

"AMY!" yelled Shadow while carrying her into her room. He touched her forehead and it was boiling hot. He went into the bathroom and got a wet towel, and a bowl full of cold water. He socked the towel in the bowl and placed it on her head.

"_Please be ok Amy. Please,"_ pleaded Shadow in his mind.

After a few minutes later, Amy woke up from her sleep. When she looked around she saw Shadow beside her asleep. She noticed that he was holding her hand, tightly. Amy blushed at this. Then Shadow woke up and he noticed he was holding Amy's hand. He noticed that both of them were blushing and he quickly let her hand go.

"Sorry about that," said Shadow.

"How long have you been here?" asked Amy.

"For a while. I brought your make-up work from school," answered Shadow.

"Thanks. I was thinking about going back to school to get my make-up work," said Amy.

"What happened to you? I saw you lying on the floor when I came into your house. Did you walk home in the rain?" asked Shadow worriedly.

"Yeah. I had no ride or anything. So I just had to run home," answered Amy.

"Well next time, call me if you need a ride home k?" said Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow. That's very sweet of you," said Amy while smiling.

"Don't sweat it," said Shadow trying to cheer her up. That's when the "hottness" and the "sweetness" started having feelings for each other.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Showdown**

It was a warm Saturday afternoon. Tikal the echidna decided to go shopping that afternoon with Espio following beside her.

"Tikal, why won't you go out with me? I'm the one that truly loves you!" said Espio while pleading to Tikal to go out with him.

"Espio, I already told you that I like someone else. Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Tikal with frustration.

"Tikal, I don't care if you do like someone or not, but I'll always wait for you no matter what!" said Espio. But when he looked up, he was ignored by Tikal. Tikal had spotted Shadow.

"Shadow! What a great surprise to see you here!" said Tikal while ignoring Espio.

"Hey Tikal. Came out to do shopping?" asked Shadow.

"Yup. Are you?" asked Tikal.

"Yeah. I came here to buy this," Shadow took out a small leather box. When he opened it, there were two silver rings inside. It was a couple ring. Tikal was shocked at this.

"_Is Shadow starting to have feelings for me too? I wonder if those rings are for me,"_ thought Tikal.

"It's for someone special. Someone I ever loved for the very first time," said Shadow.

"_It has to be me! Me! ME!" _Thought Tikal. "Really? She must be one lucky girl," said Tikal.

"Well, I got to get going. I'll talk to you later," Shadow ran off, and Tikal went back to her shopping thinking about her first future date with Shadow and the beautiful couple ring.

Espio was watching all this happen from behind and he got furious. He almost knocked someone out by an inch and hit a wall and left a fist mark in it. He decided to go tell the others to jump Shadow. He left the mall with anger in his mind. What everyone else didn't know was there was a certain "one some" named Magic that was watching all of this drama.

It was Monday morning and everyone was tired and was practically dragging their feet to class. Magic ran to class and almost fell on her face in front of Jade and Petal.

"Jade…gasp Petal…gasp Espio…Shadow…Jump…Tikal…after school…saw…Saturday…mall…"

"Is she talking code or something? Speak proper English Magic," said Petal.

"Hold on. Must…catch…breath…" answered Magic.

"Must've been important if you practically ran over here," said Jade.

"Ok. I was at the mall Saturday afternoon and I saw it!" said Magic.

"Saw what?" asked Petal.

"Hold your horses missy. I'm getting to that part. Anyways, Espio was asking Tikal out but she rejected him when she saw Shadow. She practically blew Espio off and went up to Shadow and just started talking away. Then, I saw it!" said Magic.

"What else did you see?" asked Jade.

"He took out a leather case, and inside it was two silver rings. It was a couple ring. He said it was for his first true love or something, and I think Tikal thought it was for her but I'm sure its not," said Magic.

"How do you know?" asked Petal.

"Well it's obvious that Tikal has the most hugest crush on Shadow. Practically the whole school knows," said Magic.

"That's it. That's the whole scene you saw at the mall?" asked Jade.

"This is the most important part of the story. Espio got so jealous and furious at Shadow that he was going to report it to his gang members and Espio and his gang are going to jump him!" said Magic trying to catch her breath from all that talking.

"Do you know when?" asked Petal

"TODAY!" answered Magic jumping up and down.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THEM! Said Jade and Petal at the same time while they jumped out of their seat.

"YOU THINK?" said Magic running out the door with Jade and Petal behind them.

After school, the girls ran as fast as they could to find Shadow.

"Out of all days, today has to be the one day where we can't find him!" complained Magic.

"Just keep looking. He has to be here somewhere," said Jade.

"Guys, can we rest for a while?" asked Petal.

"NO!" yelled Jade and Magic.

They ran as fast as they could and they found Shadow by his locker.

"SHADOW!" yelled Jade and Magic across the room.

He looked at Jade and Magic in fright as if they were going to bump into him and knock him down.

"Why were you guys yelling my name across the hallway?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow…you have to…get out of…here…right…now!" warned Magic.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Shadow.

"Espio…his gang…is going…to…jump you!" answered Jade.

"But why? I haven't done anything wrong," said Shadow.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you later, but you have to get out of here right now!" said Magic trying to push him out of the door.

Then, there was a dark, shadow that covered over them.

"So, Shadow the Hedgehog. We finally meet," said Espio.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shadow.

Just then, Espio punched Shadow across his face and fell on the floor.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you," said Espio getting ready to punch Shadow again. Before Espio could punch Shadow, Magic came right in between them.

"Get out of the way hedgehog! This is between me and the black hedgehog!" yelled Espio.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Magic as she ran out of the building with Jade, and Petal helping Shadow.

"Come back here with that black hedgehog you purple HEDGEHOG!" yelled Espio. Magic then looked back and sticked out her tongue and ran as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Shadow's Confession**

That day, Shadow was taken back to his house. Jade, Magic, and Petal walked to Amy's house to tell her everything that happened. Amy gasped at this and she wanted to go to Shadow's house to nurture him for a few days. As she approached his house she rang the doorbell. The door opened and Shadow was covered in bandages.

"Shadow, are you hurt that bad?" asked Amy in worrisome.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," answered Shadow, but he collapsed on the floor and Amy caught him before he fell on the floor completely.

Shadow looked over at Amy and said, "thanks."

"Don't say anything. Your going to loose your energy. I'll take you up to your room." Amy helped him get up and she helped him to his room. Amy laid Shadow on his bed and put a cold, wet towel on his forehead.

"Your bandages are all messed up. I'll patch it up for you," said Amy. She took some medicine and bandages and started to nurture him. There were scars everywhere on his body, but the one main place was his abdomen. When Amy removed the bandage from his abdomen, blood started to come out and it seemed like it would never stop. Amy gasped at this.

"S-S-Shadow. Your blood…" said Amy becoming frightened. She quickly ran to the bathroom and got a warm, wet, towel. She also got a bottle of alcohol and some cotton. She first cleaned the outer part of his abdomen. Then, she wet the cotton with alcohol and rubbed on his scar. He started clenching his teeth together tightly trying not to show his pain towards Amy. After that, Amy wrapped the bandage around his abdomen to stop the blood.

A few minutes later, Shadow woke up from his sleep and to find Amy sleeping beside him.

"_I must've fallen asleep while Amy was nurturing me," _thought Shadow. _"She's so calm and gentle. I can't take my chance to confess my feelings towards her. Maybe I should. But if she turns me down, and not talk to me again? Should I confess to her or not?"_

Amy woke up from her sleep and found Shadow awake from his sleep.

"How are you feeling?" asked Amy.

"Getting better. Thanks to you," answered Shadow.

"Well, I better get going. I left some food on the table in the kitchen. Be sure to eat it, k?" said Amy getting ready to leave. Just then, Shadow grabbed her wrist.

"Shadow?" Amy was shocked by his actions.

"Amy, I have something to confess to you," said Shadow with different thoughts running through his mind.  
"What confession?" asked Amy.

"Amy, I-I-I'm in love with you!" said Shadow.

Amy was speechless by his confession and didn't know what to say.

"Would you go out with me Amy?" asked Shadow hoping for some kind of miracle.

"Shadow, I'm surprised at this, but can you give me some time?" asked Amy.

"Sure. Just take your time," said Shadow.

"Thanks," said Amy as she walked out the door leaving Shadow and his empty heart.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Waiting seems like centuries away**

Amy was walking to school with different thoughts running through her mind.

"_Was it just a dream? Or was it really real? Did Shadow have feelings for me before?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. This someone wasn't just a regular student. It was Tikal.

"Good morning Tikal," said Amy greeting with a warm smile.

"Hmph," Tikal just blew Amy off and just started walking to class.

"Amy!" at a distant, someone started walking towards her. Amy couldn't make out the figure that was walking towards her. Amy started rubbing her eyes, and shaking her head, but the figure didn't come into clear view into Amy's eyes.

"Amy" called the blurry figure. It was Cream.

"Cream? Is that you?" asked Amy.

"The one and only," answered Cream.

Amy was relieved at the sound of this. Her and Cream started walking to their class. Amy started swaying back and fourth. She was about to collapse on her knees when a certain hedgehog caught her before she fell on the ground. When she looked up, a certain blue hedgehog was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Sonic sounding really worried. Amy got out of his grasp and stood up quickly.

"I'm fine. I have to get to class. Let's go Cream," answered Amy. When she turned around, Shadow was behind her.

"Hey Shadow," said Amy as she walked off to class. Shadow looked at Sonic and saw that he was regretting for what he did to Amy. He knew that asking Amy for her answer right now wouldn't be the best time, but deep down in his heart, his heart was aching. It was like someone stabbed him in the back with a knife. But what hurt Shadow the most was seeing Amy depressed and her heart shaking whenever she saw Sonic. Sonic started walking the other way.

"Blue hedgehog!" called out Shadow.

Sonic looked back. "What!"

"Hurt Amy's heart one more time, and I won't let it go so easily like today. Got it?" asked Shadow with a broken heart and mad rage. Sonic just ignores his comment about what just happened and just walks on to class.

"Mr. Shadow? Maybe you should ask Amy out," said Cream with her cute voice.

"I did. But I didn't get an answer from her yet," Shadow answered as he looked down on the floor. Soon enough, there were drops of tears falling to the floor. To prevent Cream from seeing this, he went ran through the hallway to his class. Cream was watching Shadow run through the hallway with tears in his eyes.

Cream went to her class and saw Amy sitting in her usual desk. But this time, she seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"_What's wrong with me? I've never felt like I was about to pass out. Maybe I'm just stressed about school and other problems. Don't let it get to your head Amy." _

That night, when Amy got home, it started to rain. She made herself hot chocolate and was watching the rain slide down her window. It seemed like each of the raindrop was representing all the pain and tears Amy had gone through. Just then she a black figure outside her window. It was Shadow.

"Amy! Come out!" yelled Shadow.

As Amy came out, she saw that he was soaking wet.

"Shadow! What happened to you? Let's go inside before you catch a cold!" said Amy with a worried tone.

"Amy, I need an answer," said Shadow.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow. I just…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow came up to her and hugged her.

"Amy, you mean the world to me. You're really the first girl I've ever liked. The only girl I will like till I die. I won't ever hurt you like Sonic did. You don't deserve to get hurt by anyone." Said Shadow.

Amy pondered for a moment.

"_Is this the right thing? Is it worth taking the chance?"_ Amy was asking herself many questions if it was worth it.

"Shadow. I accept your heart," answered Amy with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shadow was looking at her emerald green eyes and was wiping away her tears. He was wiping away all the pain she'd gone through. He was going to be her happiness.

"Thanks Amy," said Shadow as he hugged Amy.

The two new couples hugged in the rain not caring about their surroundings but caring about their hearts and their new start of their new relationship.


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter is kind of long and there are tensions going on when the couples get to the beach. And Amy have memories of her and Sonic's date...Enjoy!

****

**Chapter 10- Memories**

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Amy was in her room getting dressed for the day (was wearing blue shorts, and a red halter top over her bikini).

Then, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" yelled Amy from her room.

Then, a figure came inside her room with a bouquet of roses.

"These are for you." When the figure removed the bouquet from its face, it was Shadow.

"Shadow," said Amy with delight. "These are beautiful," said Amy while smelling the roses.

"Yeah, but you know that these roses are more beautiful than you are, right?" asked Shadow in a sarcastic tone.

"What? Fine then, why don't you date these roses instead!" answered Amy in a mad tone.

"I'm just joking. Nothing is as beautiful as you are," said Shadow while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for that," said Amy while smiling.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting for us at the beach," said Shadow in an exciting tone.

"Everyone?" asked Amy in a worried tone.

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone but Sonic. I heard that he's starting to date someone else," said Shadow.

"Oh… he is, is he? Well, I shouldn't care anyways. We broke up and we're nothing now," said Amy. Her voice suddenly changed from happy, to sad and confused.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. Maybe we could plan to go to the beach another day," said Shadow in a worried tone.

"No, I don't want to let one guy who broke my heart change all the events that was planned by the one who accepted my heart," answered Amy while looking into Shadow's eyes.

"Well then, I'll go start the car. Be out in about 5 minutes, k?" said Shadow walking out of the house.

"_I can tell that she hasn't forgotten about that blue hedgehog. I don't like seeing her hurt like this every time that blue hedgehog is brought up. It's not like fighting him is going to make it any better or maybe make it worse. Don't worry Amy, I'll find a way for you to forget about that blue hedgehog completely." _Shadow was thinking this loud and clear.

"Shadow, you ready?" asked Amy as she was coming out of the house.

"Yup, let's go," answered Shadow, opening the passenger seat door for Amy.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Come on Sonic, everyone's going to be there!" said Tails.

"Tails, I don't feel like going." Said Sonic in annoyed tone.

"If you go, I'm sure you'll forget about Amy for some time. Besides, I told Knuckles that I'd bring you there!" pleaded Tails.

"Knuckles? You told him that I would come? Tails, why'd you tell him something that you weren't even sure of?" asked Sonic.

"He told me that there's going to be plenty of chilidogs" said Tails.

"Chili…. dogs?" asked Sonic in an "interested" tone.

"Yup, and most of them are for you!" said Tails. "So, are you going to go or not?" asked Tails.

"_Well, its not like Amy or Shadow is going to be there, and there's going to be chili dogs. Might as well go." _"Okay Tails. Let's go!" said Sonic while running out the door.

Sigh "Sonic and his chili dogs," said Tails while shaking his head.

_**At the Beach…**_

While heading towards the beach, Amy was having memories of when Sonic and her came to this same beach for their date. She looked down at her ring.

"_Sonic, was this ring just another lie? I thought you gave me this ring because… because, you loved me._

_**Last Year on Valentines Day…**_

"_Sonic, dinner was really delicious," said Amy in delight._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let's go get some ice cream." Said Sonic while helping Amy out of her seat._

_After getting out of the restaurant, the two couples started walking down the sandy beach hand in hand. Then they found the perfect spot to sit. They stars were bright and shining._

"_I'll be right back Amy," said Sonic._

_**A few minutes later…**_

"_Sorry I took so long," said Sonic._

"_It's okay," said Amy while smiling._

"_Here you go. Your favorite strawberry ice cream," said Sonic while handing her the ice cream._

"_Aww, my favorite! Thanks Sonic," said Amy in a squealing voice._

"_Enjoy," said Sonic while smiling._

"_Ow, what is this?" When Amy took the object out of her mouth, it was a ring._

_Gasp "Sonic! Oh, I love it!" Said in delight. She jumped up and hugged Sonic tightly. Sonic put his arms around her waist and closed in for a kiss. This was their first kiss under the starry night. _

At the same time, Sonic was thinking about the same night as Amy was.

"_I wonder if she's still wearing the ring." _Thinking loudly in his head.

"We're here Sonic!" said Tails.

As they went towards the sandy beach, the group all greeted them.

"So you decided come, huh?" said Knuckles punching his arm.

"Hey, I came for the chilidogs," said Sonic.

Laughs "Okay Sonic. So is everyone here?" asked Knuckles.

"No, we still have to wait for Shadow and Amy," answered Rouge.

"_Shadow? Amy? Maybe coming here was a bad idea," _Sonic thinking loudly in his head.

"Hey Tails, I gotta get going," said Sonic in a hurried tone.

"Why Sonic? Just stay for a little while," said Tails.

"No, I have something to do…"

"But Sonic…"

"Hey guys, we're here," said Shadow.

Then Amy and Shadow noticed Sonic there. Sonic looked at the two couples and froze. He looked down at her hand and didn't see the ring on her finger.

"Sonic…" said Amy in shock.

"Who invited you here?" asked Shadow.

"That's none of your business," answered Sonic.

"Well, it would be best if you left now. We don't want our day to be spoiled because of you," said Shadow while making a fist.

"Don't worry, it won't be spoiled. I was just about to leave anyways." Said Sonic.

"Hey guys, we're here to have fun, not to fight with one another. Come on Sonic, let's go have some chilidogs," said Knuckles pulling Sonic towards the grill.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't know he was going to be here. We could leave if you want." Said Shadow in a concerned tone.

"No, I don't want to ruin our day just because of me and Sonic." Answered Amy while smiling.

"Okay then, let's go get something to eat," said Shadow.

Sonic saw the two couples walking towards the group while holding hands. Sonic wanted revenge on Shadow and on Amy. He wanted to make them jealous.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry I habent' been able to update soon...I've been so busy with skewl cuz I'm taking 2 Ap classes (if ya noe what dat iz...u would understand) and I've been studying every nite and I haven't been able to my own stuff...well it might become a rare chance that I can update like I used to before but I'll do my best to update az soon az possible! Hope ya like this next part of the story! Thanx 4 viewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 11-** Mixed Feelings

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!_

Jade's phone was ringing on an early Saturday morning.

"Hello?" said Jade.

"Hey Jade, wanna hang out today?" asked the other person on the other line.

"What? Who's this?" asked Jade still not awake.

"It's me. Magic!" said Magic.

"Oh, what are you doing up so early? And **why** are you up so early? You're never up this early." Said Jade.

"Hello It's Saturday. Shopping!" said Magic.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll meet you at the mall around 1ish. Okay? Bye." Said Jade as she hung up.

"_Today can't be any different than any other Saturdays. Right? But why do I have a feeling that today will be a different Saturday than other Saturdays?"_ Jade asked herself confusedly.

_**At the Beach…**_

Shadow and Amy sat together, side by side, and the only thing Sonic could do was look away.

"Hey, what do you guys want to eat?" asked Knuckles.

"I want a chili dog. How about you Amy?" asked Shadow.

"I think I'll just have a drink. I'm not that hungry anyways," answered Amy.

Shadow was handing her a can of coke and as Amy was receiving it, Sonic saw that her ring wasn't on there.

"What'd you do with the ring?" asked Sonic.

"What…ring?" asked Amy with a frightened voice.

"THE RING I GAVE YOU ON VALENTINES DAY? IT WAS A SIGN OF PROMISE THAT I MADE TO YOU!" yelled Sonic.

"She doesn't have to say anything to you, you blue, fake hedgehog!" said Shadow.

"Whoa, guys, calm down. We're here to have fun. Not to fight with each other," said Knuckles.

"Sorry guys. But I think I'm going to go home early," said Sonic walking off.

"Sonic wait!" said Tails chasing after Sonic.

"Sorry, maybe coming here was a bad idea," said Amy.

"It's not problem at all. Sonic has been having a hard time lately. That's all. Nothing to worry about," said Knuckles with a sigh.

Rouge sat down next to Amy.

"Amy, what did you really do with the ring?" asked Rouge with curiosity.

Amy took an object out of her pocket and it revealed the ring.

"So you still haven't forgotten about him, have you?" asked Rouge.

Amy nodded motioning as a 'yes.'

Rouge gave her a hug while Amy was sobbing quietly over her shoulder.

_**A few minutes after the fight…**_

"Sonic! Wait up," said Tails.

"Stop following me Tails. Just go back with everyone else," said Sonic.

"Sonic…" Tails stopped following Sonic and just watched him leave into the city.

_**At the mall…**_

"Magic, did you want to come to the mall to buy something?" asked Petal.

"Yes, and I also wanted to come since I didn't have any plans today and I didn't feel like staying home. It's so stuffy to stay in the house all day," answered Magic.

"Well, might as well go shopping since we're here!" said Jade with delight.

"YEAH!" yelled out Magic and Petal in unison.

As they were walking, they saw Tikal and Espio.

"Hey, what do you think is going on with them?" asked Magic.

"I don't know, but I think we should just get going," said Petal.

"No way, spying on people is fun!" said Magic acting like a secret agent.

"It's not right to eavesdrop on their conversation," said Jade.

"But this where all the juicy, delectable stuff comes out," said Magic with excitement.

"Magic, stop comparing things with food. You're always doing that for some reason," said Jade.

"Fine! How about this. Excourage, the opposite of encourage. Look it up!" said Magic acting like a principal.

"I think someone needs to stop watching movies," said Petal.

"I agree. Anyways, I thought we were here to shop and not eavesdrop Magic," said Jade.

"Well, the plan has changed. We are now officially eavesdropping," said Magic acting like a captain of a ship.

"…" Jade and Petal.

"Shhh, quiet down. I can't hear anything.

_**Tikal and Espio…**_

"For the last time Espio. No!" said Tikal.

"Why not? What's so special about that black hedgehog that I don't have?" asked Espio

"Everything." Answered Tikal in a cold voice.

"So, you're just going to keep loving a guy that you'll never get?" asked Espio.

Tikal's face expression changed to a depressed face.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEP ON HANGING ON TO HIM WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM?" asked Espio in a furious voice.

All Tikal could do was cry her eyes out.

"Don't you see? I'm the one for you. I'm the one that truly loves you. Not that black hedgehog that keeps ignoring every time just to see Amy. I'm the one for you Tikal," said Espio.

Tikal went up to Espio and started crying on his shoulder. Espio put his arms around her and started embracing her.

_**Magic and the gang…**_

"Oh my goodness! Does that mean that Tikal and Espio are going out now?" asked Magic in excitement.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself and start a rumor that's not true," said Jade.

"Why not?" with an evil grin on her face.

"This is the time when Magic scares me," said Petal.

"I can't wait till Monday! Shall we go shopping girls?" asked Magic.

"I wish Monday would never come," said Jade while sighing.

"She is definitely asking for trouble," said Petal.

Jade and Petal both sighed at the same time and started walking towards Magic.

_**A few hours later…**_

Jade was walking to her door and saw someone that she would never expect. It was Sonic.

"Sonic?" asked Jade.

"Hey, you sure kept me waiting long enough," said Sonic with a smile on his face.

"Sorry. Why didn't you call my phone?" asked Jade.

"Mines broken and I'm getting it fixed," answered Sonic.

"Oh. Well, would you like to come in and have a drink?" asked Jade.

She walked towards the door and was going to put her key in when suddenly, Sonic grabbed her arm and turned her around and pushed her against the door. They were only couple of inches close and they could hear each other breathing. Sonic closed in the gap and was leaning in for a kiss.

"_What's happening to me? Do I really want to take this chance?" _asked Jade to herself.

Their lips met and they were soon kissing a long, compassionate kiss. Sonic started putting his arms around her waist and she started putting her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they broke apart and were gazing into each other's eyes. But Sonic saw that Jade's eyes were full of confuses.

"Sorry it was a sudden move," said Sonic.

"I don't understand why…" said Jade as Sonic cut her off.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why I came here and why I kissed you. But it felt right for me and something was telling me to do all these things," said Sonic.

"But I…" then Sonic cut her off.

"You're not going to leave hanging…are you?" asked Sonic.

"_What am I going to do? Should I go out with him? Well it never hurts to take a chance…right? I don't know what to do…Should I?_" Jade thought to herself.

"I…"

Sonic looked at her hoping that she'll say 'yes' to him.

"I…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_cliff hanger> _Mwahahahahaha! Will she accept or will she reject? Can't stand the suspense? Reviewz plz! Thanx 4 viewing!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone...  
Finally had some time to update my story! I know a few people were begging me to update asap! Just to let you guys know, there are some parts in here that I got the idea from a Korean drama...if any of you know Stairways to Heaven, that's where I got my idea from! Ne wayz, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of reviews to let me know how I'm doing and your opinion of this chapter! Thanks For Reading my Story!

Ch 12- The Bad News

It was a bright and early morning and Amy has just awakened to get ready for school. As she sat up on her bed, something was wrong with her.

"_Why is everything so blurry?" _She rubbed her eyes. _"I still can't see. I won't be able to go to school if I can't see anything. Maybe I'll visit the eye doctor today to get a check-up."_ Amy thought out loud.

**School…**

Everyone was in homeroom waiting for the morning bell to ring. As the class door opened, it was Shadow. He looked around and had a bad feeling.

"_I wonder where Amy is. She's usually here earlier than me."_ Shadow thought out loud.

"Hey Petal, do you know where Amy is?" asked Shadow.

"No, I haven't seen her at all. I thought she would be with you," answered Petal.

"_She was just fine when she was with me at the beach. Could it be that fake hedgehog?" _Shadow started clenching his teeth really hard and his hand turned into a hard fist and it seemed like he was going to knock out someone any second. Sonic and his gang walked into the classroom and Sonic could feel the tension in this room.

"What's up guys?" said Sonic while waving his hand to everyone.

"Don't "what's up" me faker. What have you done to Amy?" asked Shadow in a furious tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about faker. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AMY?" asked Shadow while holding Sonic up by his collar.

"Look Shadow. I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen Amy ever since the day at the beach. I have no business in seeing her anyways." Said Sonic.

Shadow slowly let go of Sonic and set him on the ground.

"You're her boyfriend. You should be the one looking out for her and taking care of her. Don't come running to me," said Sonic in a cold tone.

**Eye Clinic…**

"Doctor, is there something wrong with my eyes?" asked Amy.

"Well, it does seem that your eyes have gotten worse. Have you been watching TV up close or have you been on the computer endlessly?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I haven't been watching TV lately and I haven't been on the computer for a while," answered Amy.

"Hmm, this seems serious. I would suggest that you would visit a regular doctor," said the Doctor.

"Is it that serious?" asked Amy.

"I can't really say. I can't exactly tell you the details. I can only tell you that your eyes have gotten worse," answered the Doctor.

"Oh. I see. Thank you for everything," said Amy as she walked out of the store.

"_Could it really be that serious that I have to visit a regular doctor?" _Amy thought out loud.

**Hospital…**

Amy was sitting down waiting for the doctor to call her in. As she was waiting, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" asked Amy,

"Amy? It's Shadow. Where are you?" asked Shadow.

"I…I…I'm at the hospital," answered Amy.

"THE HOSPITAL? What are you doing at the hospital?" asked Shadow in a shocking tone.

"It's sort of a long story. I'll tell you later," said Amy.

"Miss Amy? The doctor will see you now," said the nurse.

"Shadow, I have to go. I'll tell you everything okay? Bye." Said Amy as she hung up.

**School…**

"_I wonder if Amy is in serious trouble? I hope nothing bad is happening to her," _Shadow thought out loud. That thought was interrupted when two warm hands covered his eyes. When he turned around, it was Tikal.

"Tikal? What are you doing here?" asked Shadow.

"You seemed to be in a really deep thought. You looked kind of sad so I thought I might cheer you up," answered Tikal.

"Thanks for your effort but nothing will be able to cheer me up until I see Amy's face and know that she's okay," said Shadow.

Inside of Tikal's heart, she was burning with hatred. Hatred towards Amy.

"Why? Is something wrong with Amy," asked Tikal.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that she's in the hospital," answered Shadow.

"_Hospital huh?"_ Tikal thought to herself.

"I'm sure nothings wrong with her. Don't worry about it," said Tikal trying to comfort Shadow.

"I hope so," said Shadow.

"Tikal, I thought I told you not to go near him," said a strange, but familiar voice. Tikal and Shadow both turned around to fine Espio and his gang.

"Espio?" said Tikal in a surprised voice.

"Hedgehog, I gave you several warnings and yet you don't listen. I'm going to finish you off for good. Boys, finish him off," ordered Espio.

"Wait, I don't know what you're talking about," said Shadow.

"I told you already. TIKAL IS MY GIRL! SO DON'T GO NEAR HER OR TALK TO HER EVERY AGAIN!" yelled Espio.

"Look ninja freak, you can have her. You know as well as everyone else that I'm going out with Amy," said Shadow.

"It doesn't matter. It just makes me sad seeing you and Tikal even talking together. What are you waiting for boys? FINISH HIM OFF!" yelled Espio.

Espio's gang was gaining up on Shadow. Shadow managed to beat the first 3 guys that tried to hurt him, but after that he was down on the floor.

"That's enough boys," ordered Espio.

"SHADOW!" yelled Tikal while running net to him.

"That'll teach you a lesson. Let's go Tikal," said Espio as he grabbed Tikal's hand.

**Hospital…**

"Is there something wrong with me doctor?" asked Amy.

Sigh "I'm afraid that I have very bad news for you Amy," answered the Doctor.

"What is it? Is it really that bad?" asked Amy.

"The cause for the blurriness of your eyes and the constant feeling of fainting is because your eyes are affected by cancer," answered the Doctor.

"Cancer?" asked Amy. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," answered Amy.

"It means, if you don't get surgery for your eyes soon, you'll go blind, and the cancer will spread through your body and you will die of a slow death," answered the Doctor.

"But how. None of my family members have cancer," said Amy.

"Perhaps they never told you. Here are the reports of you parents. Unfortunately, your mother have gone through the same thing as you are going through right now," said the Doctor.

Amy was looking through the folder and it was true. Now she figured out why her mother was placed in a hospital and why she passed away when Amy was only a little girl.

"But doctor. I don't have the money for you to perform this surgery," said Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, but that's all I can tell you," said the Doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Amy as she walked out full of tears.

**7:00 PM…**

The doorbell rang to Amy's house. She went up to the door to find a wounded Shadow.

"SHADOW! What happened?" asked Amy in fright.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," said Shadow.

Amy looked at his face. It was horrible. His face was so badly beaten that nobody will be able to recognize him. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. One of his eyes was bruised so badly that he could barely open it. He had blood all over his school uniform and his clothes were badly messed up.

"I'm going to go get the aid kit," said Amy as she headed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Amy was finished with treating his wounds.

"Amy, why'd you go to the doctor?" asked Shadow.

"Huh? Oh the doctor," said Amy.

"_I can't tell Shadow about my condition. Not just yet," _Amy thought to herself.

"Amy? Did you hear what I just said?" asked Shadow.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't feeling good so I thought I should go visit the doctor," answered Amy.

"May be you shouldn't go to school tomorrow. I'm worried you'll faint," said Shadow.

"Well, I'm more worried about you. May be you're the one who shouldn't go to school tomorrow," said Amy.

"May be both of us shouldn't go to school tomorrow. We can always go out on a date you know," said Shadow.

"I don't think so mister. You're going to school," said Amy.

"But I'm worried something is going to happen to you," said Shadow with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not that sick that I won't be able to walk. You're going to school mister and that's that. Okay?" asked Amy.

"Fine. I'll go to school tomorrow," answered Shadow.

"Good, now you should go home and get some sleep," said Amy.

"All right. Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Shadow for the last time.

"I'm sure. Now go and get some rest," said Amy.

"Okay. I'll give you a call tomorrow," said Shadow.

"Okay," said Amy.

As Shadow walked out, Amy gave him a "good night" kiss and closed the door behind her.

"_How am I ever going to tell Shadow that I have cancer? It's best that he doesn't know. It's just going to have to be my own secret. Mother, why did you hide this from me? Will I go through the same thing as you did? Will I be sharing the same pain as you've felt when you had cancer? Mother, how did you ever tell Father?"_ Amy thought out loud. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she fell on her knees as tears started dropping on the floor creating a puddle of pain.

There's chapter 12 of this painful story (lolz)...If you have any ideas of what I should write about for the next chapter, let me know...send me an e-mail! I'll probably be creating another story but it will be under Final Fantasy X or Finaly Fantasy X-2...one or the other...I'll let you guys know when I actually get to it!


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry I took so long to update this…I got a lot of comments from many people to update this story and I finally got the chance! I got a lot of comments from people telling me not to let Amy die…well you guys could find out in the future if you guys keep reading this story! (He He He!) This chapter is about Shadow, Amy, and Sonic. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ch 13- Two Guardian Angles

The next morning, there were rumors going around the school. Everyone was talking about the same thing all day. It was about Amy. When Shadow entered homeroom, the room got quiet and everyone started changing the topic. Shadow had a bad feeling about this. He went to his desk to study for his chaos emerald test he was having after homeroom. Until a certain conversation caught his attention.

"Hey, have you heard? I heard that Amy was planning to break up with Shadow," said a student with long brown hair.

"Why?" asked another student with blonde hair.

"I heard that she's breaking up with him because she likes another guy," said the student with the brown hair.

"No way. Amy will never do that. She's not that kind of girl," said the blonde girl.

"I know what REALLY happened to Amy," said Tikal.

"Tikal? You really know what happened to her?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yup, I know all the details," said Tikal.

"Oh, please tell us. PLEASE?" both of the student asked her.

"I'll do your homework for a week," said the blonde girl.

"I'll buy you lunch for a week," said the brown haired girl.

"Hmm, not a very valuable repayment, but I guess I'll just have to live with it," said Tikal.

"Okay, now tell us the REAL story of Amy," pleaded the blonde girl.

"Well, she had cancer in her eye and she's starting to get blind. Before she was born, her mother had cancer, but never cured it. That's how her mother died. And now, its been passed onto her. That's why she hasn't been coming to school lately," said Tikal in a sort of "revenge" tone.

"So, is she breaking up with Shadow?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Maybe. Or Shadow might break up with her first. I mean no guy would want a blind, sick girlfriend, right?" said Tikal.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and slammed his hands on his desk and gave Tikal a really mean look.

"Your wrong Tikal!" shouted Shadow.

"Shadow. I didn't know you were listening in to our conversation," said Tikal in a sorry tone.

"Amy is just fine! She's not sick at all! And even if she was getting blind and had cancer, I would still love her with my life!" said Shadow.

"Shadow, you'd be better off with me. I'm healthy, pretty, popular and rich," said Tikal.

"That's the kind of quality I don't like about you Tikal. You don't have a heart! So why don't you just go out with Espio or go find a life!" said Shadow as he stormed out of the classroom.

When Sonic entered the room, he saw Shadow running in speed of light and saw Tikal on the ground crying.

"Hey, what happened in here?" asked Sonic.

"Well, Tikal told the girls about what happened to Amy and I'm guessing that Shadow overheard them. When Tikal started talking about how no guys would want a sick and blind girlfriend, Shadow slammed on the table and really messed up Tikal. Then he ran out. I guess he went to got see Amy," Answered Knuckles.

"So, what really happened to Amy," asked Sonic in a worried tone.

"She has cancer in her eye Sonic, and she's partially blind," answered Knuckles.

Sonic was shocked when he heard and started running off when Knuckles held onto him by his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Sonic? You can't go to her now. Shadow will be there!" said Knuckles.

"I don't care. I'm worried about her," said Sonic as he ran out of the classroom.

**Amy's House…**

Amy was in her room getting ready to go to the doctor for another check-up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"_Hmm, I wonder who that is," _thought Amy.

When she opened the door, it was Shadow.

"S-Sh-Shadow? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" asked Amy in a shocked voice.

"I want to ask you the same thing," said Shadow.

"Oh, well I've been sick for a while and I'm going to the doctor today for a check-up. It's no biggie, really," said Amy as she smiled to hide her sadness.

"Amy, why are you lying to me?" asked Shadow.

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" asked Amy in a frightened tone.

"I heard everything. Please don't hide it from me anymore Amy," said Shadow.

"You h-hea-heard ev-ever-everything?" asked Amy.

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer Amy? Why didn't you tell me about this Amy?" asked Shadow.

"I couldn't. It was really hard for me. I didn't want you to break up with me because I had cancer. I was so frightened. I didn't want to hurt you," said Amy as her eyes swelled up with tears.

"That's ridiculous Amy. I would never break up with you. I don't want you to feel the pain just for yourself. I care for you Amy and I want to go through the same pain with you," said Shadow.

"Shadow…" said Amy while crying.

During the middle of their conversation, Sonic came running in.

"Amy! What happened!" asked Sonic.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" asked Amy in a shocked voice.

"Hey you fake, blue hedgehog. What do you think you're doing here?" asked Shadow in a furious tone.

Sonic just ignored him and kept on worrying for Amy.

"Amy, I heard what happened to you. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" asked Sonic in a worried voice.

Amy just kept quiet.

Shadow got in front of her and was trying to get Sonic to leave.

"Why don't you be on your way blue hedgehog?" asked Shadow.

"I'm worried about Amy. So why don't you move out of the way?" asked Sonic in a frustrated tone.

"I'm her boyfriend so I'm going to be the one taking care of her," said Shadow.

Sonic looked like he was going to punch him, but he heard a thud on the ground. Amy had fainted.

"AMY!" Screamed Shadow and Sonic.

The ambulance came and took Amy to the hospital after Sonic had called the nearest hospital. The doctor and the nurses were pushing the bed as fast they could to the surgery room. While running with the doctor, all Shadow and Sonic could do was call out her name hoping that she would wake up.

"Amy!" yelled Shadow.

"Amy! Please wake up!" yelled Sonic.

When they finally reached the surgery room, the doctor stopped them from going in.

"You can't enter any further. You'll need to wait here until the operation is finished," said the doctor.

"This all your fault blue hedgehog," said Shadow.

"If you weren't in my way, maybe I could've taken Amy to the hospital a little earlier!" said Sonic.

"Blue hedgehog, you're dying in my hands tonight," threatened Shadow.

"I could say the same this for you, black hedgehog," said Sonic in a furious voice.

They both looked at each other with a burning fire inside themselves. It all came down to this moment.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…I wanted to leave this as a cliff hanger but I don't it worked out too well…Oh well, anyways, thanks for taking your time to read this and supporting this story! I really appreciate it! Thanks Again! 


	15. Chapter 14

I finally Updated! Yay...time to celebrate! Not really, but I'm so sorry it took so long to update but AP final are coming up and these teachers are pushing me so hard, it's so frustrating! I got a lot of comments E-mails with people beggin to update so now, I finally got the chance. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Enjoy And thanks for reading my story and giving me great comments on it!

* * *

Ch 14- The Showdown

Shadow was walking up the stairs towards the roof with Sonic following behind him.

"_This faker is going to get his today,"_ Shadow thought to himself.

"_Wait till we get up there Shadow. I'll finish you off for good," _thought Sonic as he gripped his hand tightly making a fist. They reached the roof and they were facing each other with a burning passion to finish each other off.

"I hope your ready…ready to DIE fake hedgehog," said Shadow with a furious tone.

"I was born ready, and I think you're the one who's going to die," said Sonic.

The wind started blowing and it started to rain hard. Sonic was on his attack position and was going to attack, but he didn't see Shadow in front of him.

"_Where'd he go? Pay attention Sonic, don't let him catch you off guard,"_ Sonic said to himself. He then sensed Shadow's attack behind him and was able to dodge it.

"So there you are you fake hedgehog. I didn't know you were afraid to fight on the ground," said Sonic.

"Afraid? That was just a warning hedgehog. Next time, it won't be a warning. I'll get you for sure," warned Shadow.

"We'll see about that," said Sonic. With that, he jumped up high and did a homing attack. Shadow did the same thing and they blocked off each of their attacks. Then, Sonic kept on using homing attack but it seemed like he was attacking faster in every attack. Shadow kept on skating around and he kept using Chaos Control. They kept on attacking each other without any hesitation and they weren't getting restless. Finally, they were standing on the opposite side of each other. They were on their attack position until they heard a familiar voice.

"STOP!" yelled Amy. They both looked at Amy with shock. Shadow ran up to her.

"Amy, are you okay? You shouldn't be out here in the rain. You'll catch a cold," said Shadow with a worried look on his face.

"Were you guys fighting?" asked Amy furiously. The guys kept quiet.

"I asked you question. Were you guys fighting?" asked Amy with frustration.

"Yeah. We were," answered Sonic.

"I'm disappointed in both of you. I can't believe this is happening. I would rather die than to see you guys fight over me. And Sonic, I thought you were over me, so why are you even fighting with Shadow or why are you even here?" asked Amy.

"I…I…I don't know," answered Sonic with his head down.

"Shadow, I'm disappointed. As your girlfriend, I can't believe you would do such a thing. I didn't want to date some gangster who goes around beating people up. If I wanted to date some gangster, I would've probably asked some of the gangs at school," yelled Amy.

"I…I'm sorry Amy. I…I…I don't know what to say," said Shadow in shame. Amy walked away with disappointment written all over her face. After Amy left, Shadow looked towards Sonic.

"Blue hedgehog, this isn't over yet. You just got lucky today," said Shadow.

"Say that for yourself. Next time, it'll be even worse," said Sonic.

With that, Shadow started heading down to Amy's room and Sonic followed after him.

* * *

**Amy's Room…**

Amy fell asleep while Shadow was wetting the towel that was placed on her forehead. Suddenly, the doctor came in.

"Doctor, how is he doing?" asked Shadow.

"I guess you already know that she has cancer in her eyes and you know that the cancer is going start spreading sooner or later," said the Doctor. Shadow knew all of this, but it seemed like he was hearing it for the first time.

"Well, if we don't perform eye surgery on her soon, she may go completely blind and the cancer might spread if we don't perform soon," the Doctor informed Shadow.

"How much will it be to perform the surgery?" asked Shadow.

"Well, it is quite pricy. It's 57,000 dollars," answered the Doctor.

"I'll get you the money, but please, perform the surgery on Amy," begged Shadow.

"But there is a slight problem. We can't do any performance until someone is willing to donate their eyes or if one is on the donor list," said the Doctor.

"How long will it be till we can find out?" asked Shadow.

"That's an unpredictable question. It may take weeks, months, even years," answered the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor," said Shadow.

The Doctor bowed down and started heading out towards the room. When he headed out the room, he saw Sonic right beside the door. Sonic had heard every single word in their conversation.

"_Amy is going to die soon if she doesn't go into surgery soon. But, no one knows how long it will take till Amy can get another pair of eyes. I have to do something about it," _Sonic said to himself as he started rushing down the hall. Shadow came out of the room and saw Sonic rushing down the hall.

"_That faker must've heard every word. Even if he did, he won't be able to do anything about it,"_ said Shadow.

**

* * *

**

**Hallway…**

Shadow took out his phone and started dialing a number.

"Ring ring ring hello?" said a strange voice.

"It's me, Shadow," answered Shadow.

"Master Shadow, it has been a while, how have you been?" asked the person.

"I've been good. Is father home?" asked Shadow.

"Not at this moment sir. He's at China for a business trip," answered the person.

"Oh, well when he gets home, can you tell him to call me right away? It's an emergency," said Shadow.

"Of course sir. I'll tell him right away. Anything else?" asked the person.

"No, that's all. Thanks," and Shadow hung up the phone.

"_As soon as I get the money, Amy will be all better. Don't worry Amy, I'll heal you as soon as possible. Even if it cost my life,"_ thought Shadow.

**

* * *

****Tails's House…**

"But Sonic, that's crazy talk," said Tails.

"I know Tails, but I feel like I'm responsible for it," said Sonic as he kept pacing around the room.

"But Sonic…

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but can't resist! I think this is a short chapter but I think a lot things were revealed! oOo...secrets...Anyways, I'll try to update sooner than before! Thanks for the reviews and thanks again for reading my story!

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 15

Well, I finally updated for those who were dying to read the next chapter! Well, hope you enjoy this one as much you did for the other chapters!

* * *

Chapter 15- Life or Death

Shadow came back into the room after his phone conversation. He sat next to Amy and just stared at the body that seemed lifeless. It hurt him, seeing Amy all wired up to these machines that was barely keeping her alive.

**China…**

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Sir, master Shadow called a while ago calling for you presence," said the person.

"Shadow? That no good, worthless son of mine?" he asked irritated.

"Yes sir. He didn't exactly say why he called but he just said that he needed your presence," the person told him.

"Thank you," with that, he hung up and called Shadow.

**Hospital…**

Shadow's phone started vibrating. He looked down to see who it was; it was his father. He quickly left the room and went out into the hallway.

"Hello, father," answered Shadow.

"Why do you need me?" he asked.

"Father, I need some money," asked Shadow with a hesitant tone.

"So that's the only reason you called? SO YOU JUST CALLED FOR YOUR OWN NEED AND NOTHING ELSE?" he said furiously.

"I know you won't let me getting for free. So I have a bargain to make with you," Shadow said.

"I'll work in your company only if you can cure my friend," Shadow said.

His father cleared his throat. "All right, you're going to start next week. Be ready by then," with that, he hung up.

Shadow put his phone away and looked at Amy.

"_Amy, if working under my father, is to get you well again, I'll do anything," _he thought to himself.

**Tail's House…**

"Tails, I need your help," said Sonic.

"But Sonic, I can't let you do that," refused Tails.

"I have to do it. Or else Amy is going to die!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, I know you still love Amy, but this is crazy talk," said Tails.

"If it means that Amy will live, then I'm willing to do anything," said Sonic.

"But Sonic, just taking out your eyes isn't going to work," said Tails.

Sonic got frustrated and ran out of the house and headed for the hospital.

**Hospital…**

Amy awoke from her sleep, and found Shadow sleeping next her. She placed her hand on her head weakly. Shadow felt this and woke up. His eyes widened.

"Amy, you're awake!" Shadow said excitedly.

"Shadow, come closer," she told him weakly.

He came closer, but something was definitely wrong.

"Why do you look so blurry?" she asked.

"_Oh no, her eye sight is getting worse,"_ he thought to himself.

"It's probably because you just woke up. Your vision will clear up soon. Don't worry," he told her.

She smiled at him, but all Shadow could do was cry. He left the room and went into the doctor's office.

"Doctor, Amy woke up, but she said her vision was blurry, and I was right in front of her too," he told the doctor.

"It seems like the cancer is starting to take effect quickly," said the doctor.

"Will Amy's eyes be replaced anytime soon?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but no news yet," said the doctor.

"I see. Doctor, I'll pay you as much money as you want. Just save Amy please," he started to tears in his eyes.

"I'll have to check up on Amy and see her condition," he stood up and headed for Amy's room.

Shadow entered into Amy's room with the doctor and watched him examine Amy. After the examination, the doctor called Shadow outside.

"The cancer affected her pupils and that's the cause of her blurriness. Soon, she'll go completely blind," the doctor told him.

It felt like a bullet went right through his head. His mind became all clear all of a sudden.

"She'll go blind in about a week or so," with that the doctor bowed and started helping other patients.

But, Sonic was right around the corner, and he heard the whole conversation.

"So, she's going to get blind soon huh?" he said to himself. A drop of tear fell from his eyes and he couldn't hold it back.

Shadow came back into the room and found Amy wide awake.

"Shadow, what did the doctor say?" she asked.

"Nothing; we were just discussing about your surgery," he said, trying to hide his sadness with a smile.

"I'm sorry to put you through this Shadow. I know you don't want a sick girlfriend," she said with a tear coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't say that Amy. That's not true. I would still be with you even if you didn't have an arm," she said trying to make he feel better.

"Thanks Shadow," she said smiling.

**Tail's House…**

"Tails, I need you to do this for me. Or else Amy will go blind completely, and it may be too late," said Sonic.

"Sonic, I just…" Knuckles came in before Tails could finish his sentence.

"Sonic, you're going over your head. Don't even think about giving your eyes to her," said Knuckles.

"But I…" Knuckles punched Sonic into a wall and held him up.

"Now you listen to me Sonic. I know you still love me, but this isn't the way to repay her back!" said Knuckles.

"I've already made my mind and I'm going with that," he said.

"Sonic, I'm not going to let you do it," said Knuckles trying to hold him back.

Sonic punched him with quick speed and Knuckles went out. He picked up Knuckles and placed him on the bed.

"Sorry Knuckles. But this is my choice," he said. He turned to Tails and told him to get ready.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? I know that I might be carrying this situation out too long, but trying to keep the suspense going! Anyways, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible! Make sure you check out my other story too! It's under KINGDOM HEARTS! 


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys,  
Finally another chapter! YAY! Anyways, thanks for being patient with me and waiting for me to update! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as the other chapters I wrote!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Away From You

Sonic walked into the hospital and soon was right in front of Amy's room. He gulped and placed his hand on the doorknob. He was about to open it when suddenly, the door opened on its own. He was soon greeted by another hedgehog.

"H…he…hey Shadow," Sonic said waving.

"Good thing you're here. I needed to talk to you anyways. Follow me," Shadow said.

**Rooftop…**

"So you wanted to see me?" Sonic asked.

"I need to ask you a favor," Shadow said.

"A…favor…?" Sonic asked sort of shocked.

"I know that it's a shock that I'm asking you a favor, but it's because of Amy," Shadow said.

"Yeah. So, what's your favor?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to be working under my father at the Station Co. and I won't be able to take care of Amy as much, so could you take care of her? I really have no one else to ask for this favor," said Shadow

"Yeah, I would, but I don't think Amy would like it," Sonic said.

"I know. But you're the only one I can trust with her. Just incase something happens," Shadow said with teary eyes.

"But, when is she going into surgery?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know yet. I won't find out till there's another pair of eyes that will be available," Shadow answered.

"Right, of course," Sonic said, broken down on the inside.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell Amy this, but she might go blind permanently soon. Sometime next week. Whatever you do, don't tell her anything about going blind," Shadow said with extreme caution.

"Of course, I'll never tell her," Sonic said.

**Amy's Room…**

"Hey, Amy. There's someone here to see you," Shadow said.

"Really? Who?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey, Amy. How have you been?" Sonic asked shyly.

"So…Son…Sonic?" suddenly, Amy's smile turned into a frown.

"Amy, I asked him to come here. And he was really worried about you too," Shadow said quickly.

"I'm not in the mood for seeing him right now," Amy said.

"Amy, I asked him to take care of you for a while," Shadow told her.

"WHAT! But why? Why can't you take care of me?" Amy asked furiously.

"Amy, there are some family problems going on at home and I need to attend to it," Shadow told her while hugging her.

"Ho…ho…how long will y…yo…you be gone?" Amy asked while crying.

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can okay?" Shadow said, wiping away her tears.

**The Next Day…**

Shadow walked into the tall building with bodyguards around him. There were workers there that lined up in a row and bowed down as he walked towards the elevator. First, he stopped by his father's office.

"Good morning, father," Shadow said, bowing down.

"Shadow, I'm happy to see that you've finally got your head together. Now, you will be working as vice president of this company. This is your personal secretary, Ms. Yamamoto. He will show you your office and help you with your work around here. You may leave now," his father said, waving at them as a sign for them to leave.

**Shadow's Office…**

Shadow got into his office and looked around. There was a big table in front of a huge mirror that had a great view of the city. There was also another table in the center of the room with chairs around it. Also, there were bookshelves against one part of the wall, filled with books. He thought it was a decent office for him. He sat down and placed his legs on the desk.

"Sir, here are reports that you need to look over and write an overview on," his secretary said setting down folders on his desk.

"Excuse me. Just call me Shadow. All the polite titles make me uncomfortable," Shadow said.

"Of course…Shadow," she said.

"All right then. Let's get started," Shadow said.

He opened up the folders and opened up the different laptops that was set on his desk and started working.

**Hospital…**

The doctor came in to do another check-up but all he did was shake his head. Then, he called Sonic outside.

"How is she doing doctor?" Sonic asked.

"It got worse than last time. Not even a simple surgery will stop it from spreading. The only option is to wait for another pair of eyes to arrive as soon as possible," the doctor said.

When Sonic walked backed into the room, he saw Amy trying to get a drink of water but ended up dropping the cups. It made big noise of the glass cup breaking. Amy knelt down and tried to pick it up but the glass cut her fingers.

"Ahh," she said, holding her finger in her hand.

"Amy, be careful," Sonic said running up to her.

"What do you care," Amy said coldly and went back on her bed.

Sonic picked up the pieces and placed them in the trash can. He took a piece of band aid and wrapped around her finger. And then, he handed her a cup filled with water. Amy just laid back on her bed, ignoring Sonic. All Sonic could do was sigh and hold back his anger.

"_Amy, please forgive me. I won't forgive myself until you do. And if it means it's going to cost my life, then I'm willing to take that chance,"_ Sonic thought to himself.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? I know that it might lack some things in there, but I tried my best to think of some ideas. Well, if you guys think of any great ideas for me to continue with this story, please tell me! Well, until the next chapter...

See ya!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Hope

Shadow was in his office working overtime. He kept looking over files and reports and was typing information on his laptop, nonstop. Shadow stood up from his desk and went towards the window, and looked out the window, looking at the lighted up city. Then, he thought about Amy for a while.

"_Amy, I hope you're doing fine. I hope there aren't any trouble around you,"_ Shadow thought to himself.

Suddenly Shadow's phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" answered Shadow.

"Yes, this is the hospital concerning Amy," answered the doctor.

"Amy?!? Is she fine?!? Is something wrong with her?!?" he asked, panicking.

"Actually, I have good news to tell you," answered the doctor.

"Really? Please tell me!!" said Shadow, in a hurry.

"We can finally perform a eye surgery for Amy. A pair of eyes came in that would suit into Amy's," said the doctor.

A wide smile came upon Shadow and felt his head lighten up from all the day. Today seemed like the best day ever.

"Thank you doctor!! Thank you!!" said Shadow as he hung up and hurriedly ran off to the hospital.

**Hospital…**

Shadow hurriedly ran into Amy's room and found her on her bed reading a book. He went up to Amy's bed and was trying to regain his breath.

"Shadow!! Did you run here? You're really sweaty," said Amy, as she wiped off the sweat that was rolling down his face.

"Amy….Amy…I….I have…I have good…I have good news for you," Shadow tried telling her.

"Really? What is it?" asked Amy.

"You're finally going to live Amy!! A new pair of eyes finally came in for you!!" answered Shadow, excitedly.

"REALLY?!? SO I'M FINALLY GOING TO LIVE?!?" asked Amy, excitedly.

"Yeah Amy!! You're finally going to get new eyes!!" answered Shadow as he hugged Amy.

Suddenly, the doctor and the nurses came into her room.

"Ahh Shadow. I see you have told Ms. Rose about the good news," suspected the doctor.

"Sorry doc. I couldn't help it," said Shadow.

"Well then. I guess my work is done," said the doctor as he exited the room.

Suddenly, Amy's smile turned into a frown.

"Amy, what's wrong?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm happy that I get to live, but we could never afford to pay for the surgery," said Amy.

"Amy, don't worry about the money. I'll take care of this," said Shadow.

"But how? It's not like you work for some big, famous company!!" said Amy.

Suddenly, Shadow's face got stunned.

"Haha…funny that you mention that," said Shadow.

"Anyways, if we can't afford it then there's no reason to go through this surgery," said Amy.

"Amy, don't worry about the money. You're going to go through the surgery and I'm going to pay every last penny," said Shadow, as he hugged Amy to calm her down.

"I don't Shadow…I just…"

Suddenly, she was interrupted when Shadow placed his lips upon hers.

"Shadow…" Amy was lost for words.

"Do you trust me now?" Shadow asked, smiling.

"Thanks Shadow," said Amy as she hugged her boyfriend.

**Outside of Amy's Room…**

Sonic was out side of Amy's room since Shadow arrived to tell her about the news. He heard every word and even saw the couple's love moments together.

"_So Amy is finally going to live. And that black hedgehog finally came through for Amy,"_ Sonic thought.

Sonic turned around and headed towards Tail's place.

**Tail's Place…**

"So Amy is finally going to live?" asked Tails excitedly.

"Yup. She should go into surgery in a couple of days now," answered Sonic.

"That's great!! I should visit her now," said Tails, running towards the door.

"Hold on there buddy," said Sonic, holding Tail's tail.

"What? I want to go congratulate her," said Tails.

"I know you do. But how are you going to explain that you knew about it? Then they're going to find out that I was there," said Sonic.

"Oh, right," said Tails.

"Why don't you give Amy or Shadow a call and see how they're doing. And maybe one of them will tell you about Amy's surgery," suggested Sonic.

"That's a great idea Sonic!!" said Tails.

"Well, I'm off Tails," said Sonic, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Tails.

"I got to get ready to take care of Amy in the morning," answered Sonic.

**The Next Day…**

As Sonic entered into Amy's room, he found Shadow sleeping next to Amy's bed, while holding her hand. He went up to Shadow and shook him softly.

"Sonic? What time is it?" Shadow asked sleepily.

"It's about 7:30," answered Sonic.

"Oh great. I have to go to work soon," said Shadow stretching.

"What about Amy? Won't she be looking for you when she wakes up?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I have to pay her surgery off. So I'm going to have to work till I get enough money to pay it off. Besides, my father would kill me if I missed work," answered Shadow.

"Oh, right," said Sonic.

"Yeah, so make sure you take care of Amy. And be sure not to tell her about me working," reminded Shadow.

"Don't worry. I won't," said Sonic,

**Office…**

"Good morning Ms. Yamamoto," greeted Shadow as he entered into his office.

"Good morning Shadow. Your father called," she said.

"Really? What is it about?" asked Shadow while looking through his file.

"He didn't say, but he wanted you to call him when you got to the office," she answered.

"Okay then. Thank you," Shadow said, dismissing Ms. Yamamoto

Shadow called his father, who was in China at the moment.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice.

"Father. This is Shadow. You wanted to talk to me?" Shadow asked.

"Ahh yes. Shadow. I have noticed a major upgrade within my company in Japan thanks to you. I see that our stock, prices and customers have increased ever since you started working there. Good job Shadow," his father told.

"Thank you father. Is that all?" Shadow asked.

"No Shadow. I want you to come to China and work here with me to increase our rates not only in China, but all parts of Asia," his father said.

"So, you want me to move to China and work with you?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, that won't be a problem will it?" asked his father.

"Actually, I…" said Shadow.

"Ahh Shadow. I have an urgent meeting at the moment. Call me back when you've thought this over," with that, his father hung up.

"China? Asia?" Shadow's head was filled with stress.

**Amy's Room…**

"Shadow?" she asked wearily.

"Shadow went out to do some chores," Sonic said.

"Why are you here?" asked Amy, coldly.

"Well, I do have to take care of you since Shadow is busy," answered Sonic.

Amy just looked away and tried to ignore Sonic.

"You should eat breakfast. The nurse brought in food for you to eat," said Sonic.

"I'm not hungry," replied Amy.

"Amy, I know how much you hate me. But please eat. At least for Shadow," when Sonic said that, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his heart.

Amy looked back at Sonic and decided to eat.

Shadow was outside of Amy's room, looking at her through the door's window. A tear fell down his cheeks as he thought about leaving Amy for a while. He then thought about finding a way to convince his father to not to let him go to China. As he kept on watching Amy eat, a smile ran across his face and was enjoying all of Amy.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone...sorry for the long wait for this story...school and stuff is really getting to me!! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of love!!

* * *

Chapter 18- Money or Love?

Amy and Sonic was outside, in the hospital's courtyard. Amy was sitting in a wheelchair, while Sonic was pushing the chair from behind. The sun was bright and it was a good day to go out on a date. Amy was enjoying the scenery of the courtyard. She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air.

"Ahh it feels to be outside of that stuffy room," Amy said.

"Was it really that suffocating in there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and boring too," she added.

Suddenly, Amy's phone started ringing. Amy looked at the LCD screen and it read "Shadow." She picked it up with excitement.

"Shadow!! Where were you this morning? I was trying to look for you when I woke up," Amy said.

"Sorry Amy. Something came up and I had to go home," he said.

"Oh, well is everything okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he replied.

"Well, that's good. So when are you coming to visit me?" she asked.

"Actually, I planned to take you out tonight. Make sure you look your best tonight okay?" he said.

"Taking me out? Really? But why?" she asked, curiously.

"I'm taking you out before your surgery. It's like a celebration," he replied.

"Really? I'm excited. So I'll see you tonight right?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll come by the hospital and pick you up," he replied.

"Okay, see ya then!!" she said.

"Bye Amy," Shadow said.

**Shadow's Office…**

When Shadow hung up the phone, he got off from his seat and walked towards the wide window that showed the big city of Tokyo. Suddenly, the phone rang, indicating that Ms. Yamamoto was calling.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's your father. He wants to speak with you about China," she replied.

Shadow just let out a big sigh.

"Put him on," he said.

"Shadow," a deep voice called.

"Yes father?" he asked.

"Have you considered the business trip to China?" he asked.

"If I do go, what will be in it for me?" he asked.

"I'll give you a raise of 100,000 yen," he answered.

"_A raise of 100,000 yen? If I got a raise that big and worked there for a couple of months then I can pay of Amy's hospital fee real quick,"_ he thought.

"Shadow? What do you say?" he asked.

"Father, please give me more time to think about it," he said.

"All right. But don't keep me waiting too long," he said, then hung up.

"Shadow, your date with Amy is in 5 minutes," Ms. Yamamoto reminded over the intercom.

"Thank you. Please prepare my car," he requested.

"Yes sir," she said.

**Hospital…**

When Shadow arrived at the hospital with a bouquet of pink roses and headed towards her room. When he opened the door, she wasn't in there. Neither was Sonic. He ran up to the front desk and asked the nurse about Amy.

"She has just gone into surgery," the nurse said.

"Surgery? What kind of surgery? She's not suppose to have her eye surgery till next week," he said.

"I know, but there was something wrong with her heart. When the doctor went into her room this afternoon, she wouldn't wake up," she said.

"Wake up? Why wouldn't she wake up?" he asked.

"The doctor believes that the cancer that caused her blindness is spreading throughout her body, making her heart too weak to handle. But we're not sure of that. The result will come out after the surgery is done," she said.

"Where is the surgery room?" he asked, hastily.

"Go down this hallway and make a right," she said.

He ran where the nurse told him to. When he got there, he saw Sonic sitting on one of the chairs, with his hands folded together, almost as if he was praying. Shadow felt tears fall down his eyes as he walked closer and closer towards the door of the operation room. He tried opening it but it wouldn't let him. He started banging on it and started yelling with all his might.

"SHADOW!!! CALM DOWN!!" Sonic said as he tried to get Shadow to settle down.

"I HAVE TO SEE AMY!! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO HER?!? WHAT IF SHE DIES?!?" he yelled at Sonic.

"SHADOW!! What will you do if you went in there? There's nothing you can do right now, except wait," Sonic told him.

Shadow calmed down as he slid down against the door. His face was covered in tears and the bouquet that he bought for Amy was all destroyed. Most of the petals on the rose had fallen, making the rose look like a dead rose.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed so short!! I'll try to make it longer next time!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways 


	20. Chapter 19

I'm REALLY, EXTREMELY sorry for the late update...but I hope this chapter will make up for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
D

* * *

Chapter 19- Doing What's Right

After a couple of hours, the surgery light had turned off and saw the nurses pushing Amy's bed out of the room. Shadow quickly got up and went towards her.

"Amy!! Amy!! Can you hear me?!? It's me Shadow!!!" Shadow asked, panicking.

"Please calm down. She just gone through a major surgery and you shouldn't yell. She's asleep right now and should not be awaken," one of the nurse informed.

"Hey Sonic. I need to talk with the doctor. Can you go with Amy to her room?" he asked.

Sonic nodded and walked with the nurses to Amy's room.

**Doctor's Office**

"Doctor what happened?!? What's this about the cancer spreading to her heart?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry. I never thought the cancer would spread to her heart in this rate of time. From analyzing her status, it seemed like it would take months before her heart would be affected by cancer," the doctor replied.

"So what's the fastest way for the cancer to stop spreading? Please doctor, I'll be willing to pay you any amount of money!!! Please just save Amy!!" Shadow pleaded.

"The fastest way would be to have a surgery on her heart. But it's too risky. I would have to take out everything that has already been affected by cancer," the doctor replied.

"So are you saying that Amy might not even survive during the surgery?" Shadow asked, shaking.

"There's a great percent she might die during the operation," the doctor answered with a sigh.

"Well, what about my heart?!? I'm willing to give her my heart!! Can't she just take mine?!?" he asked furiously.

"This is more complicated than you think. The size and its blood has to match up to hers. And there's always a small chance that there will be a good match," the doctor said, calming Shadow down.

"Doctor, I'm willing to do anything to save Amy. Please, do everything within your power to save her. Please," Shadow pleaded.

"I'll try my best Shadow. But I cannot guarantee anything," he said.

Shadow walked out of the room and walked towards Amy's room. Before going in, he saw Amy's body sleeping quietly on the bed. She seemed like she was dead; lifeless. He started crying quietly outside of her room before going in. He quickly wiped away his tears and went in.

"Hey Shadow. What did the doctor say?" Sonic asked.

"Amy needs to have another surgery. On her heart," he answered.

Sonic didn't say anything. He sighed as she looked on the floor.

_"Amy..." _he thought as he looked at her.

**Outside of Amy's Room**

"Sonic, I don't know what I'm going to do," Shadow said.

"About what?" he asked.

"My father wants me to work with him in China. He said that he was willing to give me a great amount of money for my work. It's a much greater amount than what I'm getting right now. But with Amy's condition right now, I really don't want to leave. And if I do, how am I going to tell her about it?" he asked.

"Shadow, if it were me, I would turn down the offer. Don't you think Amy is more important than your father's company?" Sonic asked.

"Of course it is. Amy is more important than anything else. But with the money that I'm getting paid now, it'll take a while before I can pay off all of Amy's hospital bills," Shadow answered.

"All I can tell you is, do what you think is right. And if you ever need my help, then you can always ask me too. Don't let your pride get in the way and make it even more difficult for yourself," Sonic said as he walked into Amy's room.

_"Do what's right...now it's all clear to me,"_ Shadow thought to himself as he drove off to his office.

**Shadow's Office**

"Shadow, is something the matter? You seem to be in such a hurry," Ms. Yamamoto asked.

"Please put father on the phone quickly. Tell him it's urgent," he answered.

"Right away," she said.

_"This is the right choice,"_ he thought to himself.

"Shadow, you said you had to talk to me?" a deep voice asked over the phone.

"Father, about your offer..." he said.

"Yes? Have you made up your mind?" his father asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry father. But I'm going to have to turn it down," Shadow answered.

"Is it the girl?" his father asked.

Shadow didn't answer and just kept quiet.

"You have disappointed me Shadow. A girl over a job offer," his father said.

"I'm sorry, but Amy needs me right now and I need her," Shadow said.

"Do what you wish. You always have anyways," his father said as he hung up.

"Well, now that's taken care of," Shadow said as he drove off to the hospital.

**Amy's Room**

Sonic noticed that Amy's eyes were slowly starting to open. He quickly called the doctor for a check-up. The doctor and a couple of his nurse hurried in with the supplies that they'll need, just in case. The doctor performed several quick check-ups and turned to Sonic.

"It seems that the surgery had a big affect on her. She seemed to be regaining conscious and will feel better in no time," the doctor informed with a smile.

"Thank you so much doctor," Sonic said with a bow.

Shadow came in while the doctor had left the room with the nurses.

"Sonic, what happened? Is something wrong with Amy?" Shadow asked panickingly.

"No, it's actually a good news. Amy started opening her eyes so when I called in the doctor, he did a check-up on her. He said that he should be regaining her conscious and should be feeling better. He said that the surgery had a great affect on her," he answered.

Shadow sighed of relief and sat down next to Amy.

"Shadow?" Amy called out.

"Amy?!? I'm right here, how are you feeling?!? Are you okay?!?" Shadow asked while holding her hand.

"I'm so scared Shadow. When I didn't see before I went into surgery, I was so scared," Amy said as she hugged Shadow and started crying.

"Amy you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm going to be right here with you every since second of the day," Shadow said as he hugged her tightly.

"You promise? You'll be here with me everyday?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. You don't have to be scared anymore," Shadow answered as he wiped away the tears that was falling down on Amy's face.

"Thank you so much Shadow. Thank you..." Amy said as she continued hugging him.

**Outside Amy's Room**

"Hey Tails, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me tonight?" Sonic asked.

* * *

I hope this will satisfy the wait...I'll try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible!!!! Please be patient with me ;; 


	21. Chapter 20

Oh man, it's been so long since I've updated here!!! Well, it feels good to update again   
Hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter and this isn't official yet, but there is a chance that I might end this story soon. I'm not sure yet, but it's just a thought...Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!!

**

* * *

****Tails's House**

Sonic ran with all his might towards Tails's house. When he arrived, he saw that the lights were on in his room. He walked inside and saw Tails's mechanical equipments all over the place. Tails flew down and greeted Sonic.

"Sonic, you're here earlier than I expected. It must've been something big. Is it about Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. The surgery on her eyes went well and she'll be able to see clearly again," he answered.

"That's great Sonic. But why is your face dark?" Tails asked.

"Tails, I want to help so badly, but I can't," Sonic said, with his head down.

"Sonic, what are you talking about? Help who? Amy?" Tails kept asking.

"The doctor doesn't know if she's going to live. The cancer is spreading through her body quickly than the doctor thought. He said that if they don't find the right heart soon then Amy is going to die," Sonic answered.

"Die? What do you mean die?" Tails asked as he started raising his voice.

Sonic didn't answer. He just shook his head.

"Is that why you wanted to see me tonight? Or…?" Tails asked, as a thought clicked his mind.

"Tails, she needs another heart. Who knows how it'll take before she can get one. Or, who know how long she has to live," Sonic said.

"But, Sonic, you can't!! That's suicide!! I won't let you!! I'm sure there will be another way, but not this way!!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, I just love her so much," Sonic said, as a streak of tear rolled down his cheeks.

**

* * *

Hospital**

"Hey, Amy. I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go talk to the doctor real quick," Shadow said.

"Okay, but don't take too long. I want to go outside and I can't go without you leading me," Amy said.

"Don't worry. It won't take long," he said, leaving the room.

As Shadow walked towards the Doctor's office, Tikal walked through the hall and found Amy's room. She looked through the window of the door and saw Amy reading a book. She opened the door and saw Amy looking her way.

"Shadow, is that you?" Amy asked, as she squinted her eyes.

"Amy, it's me, Tikal," she said.

"Tikal? What are you doing here? And how'd you know I was here?" she asked.

"Connections I guess. Amy, is it true that you're blind?" Tikal asked.

"Well, I was. But after the surgery I'm starting to regain my sight. But right now, I can't really see much," Amy answered.

"Amy, I feel so bad for you," Tikal said as she hugged Amy.

They started patting each others' back, but Tikal had a grin on her face.

_"This might be easier than I thought,"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I better get going now. I just came as a representative of the whole class. Hope you feel better and I'll come visit you again," she said, as she walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**Doctor's Office**

"Doctor, have you found any heart for Amy?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but the hearts that came in have either been too small or too large for her size," the Doctor answered.

"Do you know how long Amy really has?" Shadow asked.

"As of right now, I'm not really sure. After she regains her sight, I'll have to run some tests on her and I'll be able to get some accurate results," the Doctor answered.

"Thank you Doctor. And please let me know if you find a heart for Amy. Please," he said, as he left the room.

**

* * *

**

**Amy's Room**

Shadow walked into her room and saw her looking out the window.

"You shouldn't be looking into bright things for so long. Remember what the Doctor said," Shadow said.

"Shadow, you're back. What did the Doctor say?" she asked.

"It's nothing. You wanted to go for a walk right?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yup, today seems like a good day to take a walk," she answered.

"But we shouldn't stay out in the sun for a long time. It might damage your eyes," Shadow said.

"Yes doctor Shadow," she said jokingly.

Sonic walked into her room and found nurses cleaning her room.

"Excuse me, where is the patient for this room?" he asked.

"Amy Rose? I believe she went for a walk with Mr. Shadow. We're cleaning up her room while they're gone," a nurse answered.

Sonic walked out and walked towards the Doctor's office. He walked in and saw the Doctor looking over test results of other patients.

"Sonic, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Doctor, have you found a heart for Amy Rose yet?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet," he answered.

"Doctor, I know this might sound crazy. But do you think you can take my heart?" he asked.

"Sonic, this is complicated than it seems," the Doctor answered.

"Well, can you at least run some tests on it and see if it'll fit Amy? Please Doctor? At least some tests?" Sonic asked, desperately.

"Alright Sonic. I'll set up a date to run some tests," the Doctor said, after some hesitation.

"And Doctor, could you not tell Shadow about this?" Sonic asked.

"Of course," he answered, as Sonic walked out.

* * *

**Amy's Room**

Sonic walked in and saw Amy and Shadow talking.

"Did you guys have a nice walk together?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, you should've went with us Sonic," Amy said.

"Yeah, well, I get enough walk in one day anyways," Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but Tikal came by," Amy said.

"Tikal?" Sonic and Shadow both asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how she found out I was here, but she said she came as a representative of our class," Amy answered.

Sonic and Shadow just looked at each other, as if they were thinking the same thought.

"Hey Amy, I'll be right back. I need to go make a phone call," Shadow said, walking out.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be right back," Sonic said, a while later, and walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**Roofop of the Hospital**

"Tikal? She has to be up to something to come all the way here," Shadow said.

"You're right. You know, I heard that Espio and his gang have been causing violence in many parts of the city," Sonic said.

"I just have this strong feeling that Tikal and Espio are planning something together," Shadow said.

"I feel the same way. I think we need to watch over Amy at all time. Both of us should take turns watching over her," Sonic suggested.

"Good idea. I don't feel good about leaving Amy by herself all the time," Shadow agreed.

"You know blue hedgehog, I never thought we would actually agree on something," Shadow said.

"I didn't think this day would ever come faker," Sonic said, smiling.

"Let's go back before Amy tries to find us herself," Shadow said, walking towards her room.

**

* * *

**

**Tikal's House**

"Hey Espio, let's go on to the next plan," Tikal said, over the phone.

* * *

Well, kind of sort of a cliff hanger, but anyways...what'd you guys think??? Leave me comments about your opinion!!! 


	22. Chapter 21

Hey Readers,  
Been a while since I've updated...school has been so hectic these days .  
Anyways, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**[Hospital**

It's been weeks since Amy got the surgery done in her eyes. The doctor and his nurse were in Amy's room, running simples tests to see if everything was okay with Amy.

"Amy, how many fingers do you see?" the doctor asked, holding up three fingers.

"Four? Wait, I think it's a three...no, it's a five," she continued guessing.

"Amy, have you been feeling any headaches or pain from your eyes lately?" the doctor asked.

"Not really," she answered.

"Okay then, thank you. Shadow, may I see you in my office please?" he asked, leaving the room.

"Hey, Amy, I'll be right back. Just sit tight," he said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

**[Doctor's Office**

"Doctor, is everything alright with Amy? It's been weeks since she had surgery done, but why are her sights still bad?" he asked.

"Don't take my word for this Shadow, for it's only a guess from the testing. The cancer in her body may have something to do with it. It's a possibility, but I'm not exactly sure yet. Amy is going to have to get some serious tests done. But until then, I won't be able to give you a definite answer," the doctor explained.

"I see," he said, as his head dropped down.

"Don't look so disappointed Shadow. You know, all these tests and surgeries aren't the only things that can help Amy survive," the doctor started explaining.

Shadow looked up, wondering what the doctor was talking about.

"The most important thing she needs in order to survive is the comfort and love from her friends, and especially from you Shadow," the doctor said, smiling.

Shadow finally understood what he was saying and left the office with a smile upon his face.

**[Somewhere in the city**

"Espio, tonight is the night. I'll keep Shadow and Sonic occupied while you go in and kidnapp Amy, got it?" she explained.

"Of course, but don't forget your part of the deal," he reminded her.

"I know, I'll be your girlfriend after all this is over," she said, with frustration.

"Alright then. Let's get this plan started," he said.

**[Hospital**

Shadow was in Amy's room just enjoying each other's presence when suddenly Shadow's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Shadow speaking," he answered.

"Hey, it's Sonic," Sonic said.

"Hey Amy, I'll be right back okay?" he said, walking out of the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tikal and Espio are planning on kidnapping Amy tonight. I overheard while I was in the city," he explained.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted," Shadow said.

"I have a plan. I want you to take Amy and take her far, far away from here. I'll stay in the hospital and try to stop Espio and Tikal," Sonic explained.

"I refuse; I won't do it," Shadow told him.

"You have to; if you want Amy alive," he said.

Shadow couldn't just leave him here by himself to take care of Espio and Tikal by himself. But he knew that he was the only one who can protect Amy.

"Alright, I'll get her out now. But keep in touch and keep me updated," he said.

"I will, just be careful," Sonic said, hanging up.

Shadow walked back into the room and saw Amy reading a book.

"Amy, would you like to go to the beach?" he asked.

"The beach? Why all of a sudden?" she asked.

"We haven't been on a real date for a while. And I have a villa near the beach where we can stay the night," he explained.

"I would love to. But has the doctor approved?" she asked.

"Don't worry Amy," he answered.

**[A couple of minutes later...**

Sonic arrived at the hospital and walked into Amy's room to find it empty. There was a note on the bed.

_"Doctor,_

_I'll be taking Amy out for some fresh air for a day. Please don't worry about Amy. I'll make that I'll take good care of her. See you when we get back._

_p.s. Thanks for that advice. I'll try my best to help her survive._

_- Shadow"_

Sonic smiled and waited for Espio and Tikal to arrive.

**[At the beach**

Shadow and Amy were walking along the shoreline with hands held together. The sun was shining down on them brightly and the ocean was splashing against their feet softly. After walking, they both sat down on the sand, with Amy's on Shadow's shoulder and with Shadow's arm around Amy's shoulders. They watched as the sun was starting to set.

"Amy, let's go back now. It's getting cold," he suggested.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit chilly," she agreed.

**[Ride to the villa**

Shadow was driving with Amy sitting next to him, with her hands locked in his own. He looked over and saw that she was asleep. But, he noticed that her hands were starting to feel cold. Her face was starting to turn pale.

* * *

Whew, I think that's enough for this chapter...keep reading to find out what happens next P 


	23. Chapter 22

Sorry for the late, extrememly late update!!  
Being in college and taking summer classes during the whole summer really sucks...especially taking a full class in 7 weeks  
Anyways, I finally found the time to update...so I hope it was worth the wait

* * *

**Hospital**

Sonic was pacing around the room, waiting for Espio and them to arrive. He looked at the clock on the wall and it pointed 8:30 P.M. He was starting to get worried and was wondering if they were just setting him up. He shook the thought away and continued pacing around the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Tikal ran inside. Her face was wet and Sonic could tell that she had been crying, or wanted him to think that.

"Sonic, you have to help me!! Some weird men are chasing after me!!" Tikal said, clining onto Sonic.  
"What are you talking about? What men?" he asked, playing along with her little act.  
"I don't know. I was with a couple of my friends and they were suddenly chasing after me," she said, as she started gathering her breath.  
"Let's go outside. I'll help you," Sonic said, leaving the room, with Tikal following behind him.  
_"He's falling right into our trick. Now, Espio and them will be in here any minute to take Amy,"_ she thought to herself.

Espio and his gang were outside hopital, waiting for their cue. They saw Sonic and Tikal walking out of the hospital. They saw Tikal leading Sonic away from the hospital. They took this chance and went inside. They came upon Amy's room and when they went it, it was empty.

"Where could that pink hedgehog be?!" Espio yelled, furiously.  
"Hey, there's a note here that was written for the doctor," one of this member said.  
"So they knew we were coming for her huh? Find them now," he ordered his gang.

**Villa**

Shadow had lit the fireplace and saw Amy sleeping on the sofa. He picked her up and moved her towards the fireplace. He sat her down as he placed his arm around her waist from behind. Amy had woken up and saw that they were sitting in front of the fireplace and felt Shadow behind her. She snuggled in his arms, with a big smiled on her face. Shadow placed his hands on hers and it still felt cold. He was getting worried and thought about taking Amy back to the hospital. But he knew that would be too dangerous, especially with her condition now.

"Shadow?" Amy called.  
"Yes, Amy?" he answered.  
"I'm cold," she answered.  
"Amy, why don't we go back to the hospital? We'll have the doctor take a look at you," he suggested.  
"No, I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you, like this forever," she declined his suggestion.  
"But, Amy, what if something worse happens to you. It would be better if the doctor took a look at you. Please, for me Amy?" he asked, hoping she would agree.  
"Okay then. But promise me to bring me back here again," she said.  
"Of course. We'll come back once you're all better," he promised.

**Sonic and Tikal**

Tikal continued leading Sonic, but he stopped in his tracks. Tikal looked back at Sonic with a suspicion expression.

"Tikal, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the hospital and look after Amy," Sonic said.  
"But Sonic, you said you were going to help me. Are you backing out on your words?" she asked, furiously.  
"No, but I'm just really worried about Amy. She's really sick right now and needs me to look after her," he replied.  
"Fine, but before you go, I have a surprise for you," she said, as she snapped her fingers.

A group of dark men came out from the alleyways and surrounded Sonic. Sonic looked at Tikal and saw an evil expression on her face. He knew she was going to do this all along.

"Sonic, I'm sorry I had to drag you to this, but I can't stand seeing Amy get all the attention from Shadow and YOU!!" she yelled.  
"Actually, I'm sorry I had you fooled. I already knew this was going to happen," he said, with a smirk.  
"You mean, you knew about this all along?" she asked, with a shocked expression.  
"I overheard you and Espio plan this. You were going to bring me and Shadow out here and distract us until Espio kidnapped Amy, aren't I right?" he asked.  
"You're pretty smart blue hedgehog. You know, if I never knew Shadow, I would've gone for you," she said, sweetly.  
"Yeah, maybe not in this lifetime," he said with a smile.

Tikal's men started attacking towards Sonic. They were all attacking him all at once, trying to hold him down from running around them so fast. While Sonic was dealing with them, Tikal's phone started ringing and it was from Espio.

"Espio, did you get her?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry, but it seems like they ran away before we even came to the hospital. I told my men to look for them right now," he answered.  
"Ahhh!! Fine!! I want you to find them, NOW!!" she yelled, hanging up.  
"Stop," she said to her men.

They stopped attacking Sonic and moved away from him. He was still standing with a couple of bruises and cuts on his face and on his body.

"Tell me, Sonic, where are they?" she asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked.

**Hospital**

Shadow slowly drove up to the parking lot, looking for any familiar faces. Suddenly, he saw a group of black men running towards the car and driving out of the parking lot. Afterwards, Espio and the rest of his gang were in front of the entrance, waiting for them.

_"I won't be able to go in there without getting caught,"_ he thought to himself.

He looked at Amy who was still asleep. He didn't want her to know anything about this. If she did then she would think it was her fault and she would do something about it. He knew she didn't need anymore stress than she already had. Suddenly, Sonic appeared out of no where catching Espio and his gang's attention. When they saw him, they ran after him, out of the hospital grounds. Shadow took this chance and took her into the hospital.

"Please call the doctor and tell him Amy needs him right away," Shadow said to one of the nurses.

Shadow placed Amy onto her bed and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" the doctor asked, coming in.  
"It's Amy, she's cold and her whole body is cold," he answered.  
"This is getting worse than I thought. We're going to have to run a full diagnostics on her and scheduale a surgery right away," he told him.  
"I want you to set up all the tests right away. We're running diagnostics in 10 minutes," the doctor told him nurses.  
"Don't worry Shadow, I'll do everything within my power to save Amy," he said, placing his hand on Shadow's shoulder.  
"Thanks you doctor, thank you," Shadow said, with some relief.  
_"Please live Amy. Please live..."_ Shadow thought to himself.

* * *

  
Well, that's the end of this chapter, hoped you guys enjoyed it and was worth the wait. I will try to update more often now that summer session is almost over!! Anyways, enjoy your summer readers


	24. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hello everyone...it's been a really, REALLY long time since I've updated here, but for some reason this story came into my mind and I decided to update it once again. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**[Hospital]**

Shadow was waiting outside of Amy's room, with his hands folded together. Finally, what seemed like an hour, the doctor came out. Shadow immediately stood up and greeted the doctor.

"Doctor?" asked Shadow.

"She'll be fine. Her body was just at its weakest point and that's why it wasn't able to produce enough body heat," the doctor answered.

"Thank you very much," Shadow said, bowing.

The doctor smiled and walked off. Shadow walked into Amy's room to find that she was asleep again. Not too long afterwards, there was knock on the door and the bodyguards that Shadow summoned walked in. Shadow explained the situation to them and they all headed to their posts. He kept on watching Amy, while holding onto her hand, hoping that she would wake up soon and that he would be able to see that big, sweet smile of hers. After a while, Shadow slowly fell asleep.

A guard outside saw this and took this chance. He suddenly punched and knocked out all the other guards. He looked around and walked inside. He took out a knife from his jacket and slowly walked towards where Shadow was sleeping. The stranger held the knife up high and was ready to strike down when suddenly, Shadow quickly moved out of the way.

"I knew you weren't one of my bodyguards from the beginning. Tikal and Espio sent you didn't they?" Shadow asked.

"I don't need to answer to you," the man said as he charged towards Shadow.

Shadow dodged it but was hit by a surprise attack by the man who had a second knife. He was holding his right arm where the wound appeared and started breathing heavily.

"Not so quick on your feet huh?" the man said.

"Just enough for me to beat you," Shadow answered.

Suddenly, a group of men appeared in the room and they happened to be Shadow's bodyguards. They surrounded the stranger and soon got a hold of him.

"Why did Tikal and Espio send you here?" Shadow asked.

"Kill me instead. I won't say anything," the stranger told him.

"Take him to the basement for interrogation. Make sure you get some kind of answer from him," Shadow ordered.

"Yes sir," one of them replied.

Shadow walked out of the room, towards the bathroom and along the way, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said.

But the stranger gave no reply. Shadow thought nothing of it and continued walking. The stranger looked back to make sure Shadow was out of sight and walked into Amy's room. The stranger hovered over Amy and saw that she was sound asleep in her bed. The stranger took its hat off to reveal, Tikal.

"_So, she's just sleeping here, not even knowing her life is about to end soon; in my hands. Sleeping without a care in the world,"_ Tikal thought.

"Tikal?" a voice called out.

Tikal froze in her place and noticed that Amy was waking up. She had just missed her chance.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're awake. You've been asleep for so long, are you okay?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just really tired so I needed some sleep," Amy answered.

"That's great. Well it's getting late so I should get going. I'll come visit you again later," Tikal said, walking out.

Not too long afterwards, Shadow walked into the room and saw Amy sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Hey Shadow, where have you been? I've been waiting for you," Amy said.

"How are you feeling? Is your body feeling okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm fine. I gained so much energy after that sleep," Amy said, smiling.

Shadow took her hands and could feel the warmth once again. He smiled knowing that she was okay again.

"Oh, by the way, Tikal was here not too long ago. I wish you came earlier so you can see her again," Amy explained.

"Tikal? You mean she was here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, she came to visit me," Amy answered.

"_That was way to close for comfort. I'm going to have to watch over Amy more carefully from now on,"_ Shadow thought to himself.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short. It's getting late here and I'm about to fall asleep from writing this...anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it anyways~! 


End file.
